hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
Abox
Abox is a comic duelist created by 2ndShadeofBlue. Appearance As the name states, it's a box. Specifically, a small, standard cardboard box. Size is undetermined, however it may be around 15-20 inches (Equally for both height and width). The letter A 'in the middle of two dots make up for its signature look, signifying a face of sorts. Personality As a box, it holds some common behaviors of one. Such as loitering, sleeping, and observing (Basically, doing absolutely nothing). It doesn't bode well with public infested areas and publicity overall, using its advantage of being a seemingly inanimate object to either move around, deceive, and/or continue its basic, silent hobbies. This is where the correlation between being a box and acting as one ends. Being not only non-humanoid, but also something that couldn't be classified as a someone is a rather hard life. Therefore, upon developing its abilities, it has also developed a silent ego. Just as it goes out of its way to avoid attention, it also craves for it. Forming a mischievous nature, it may, at times, seek attention from a select few or one individual. Upon being ignored, it may even intensify its actions, such as pranks. Not necessarily stupid, it is naïve; semi-oblivious. Being capable of tricking, it could also be tricked. Be wary as it catches on, as it does not take tricks lightly and will return the favor. This does not only apply to tricks, but also any negative and/or hostile actions towards it; karma. Biography/Timeline Year: 745 AC * A box is found near the entrance to The Unknown. * Unknown who brought it, as well as who carried it from The Unknown. * Being carried from The Unknown to Aegis Fields. ** Woke up. * Brought to Bahp Town, Coquo Desert, etc. Year: 746 AC * Still used as a means of storage, RICE included. * Caravan residing in ambushed; in Raiteria Forest. Year: 747 AC * A box decided to learn to move. Year: 749 AC * Brought into a warehouse, abandoned and forgotten. Year: 764 AC * Killed, but achieved resurrection. * Location unknown, possibly under a café basement. * Decides to develop its abilities more. Year: 765 AC * Set out. * Attacked by Angelus while asleep; location unknown. * Meets Yumi and faction members; most faction members unaware of its existence. ** Makes sure of that. * Yumi ships it to WOW Bakery in its sleep, located in Aether 2.0. ** Unintentionally antagonized by Winona Pumpernickel, proceeding to assault her. ** Eats Winona's Prime Bread, "evolving." ** Forced to work for Winona due to incident. *** Maybe feels bad for splicing her right hand. * Starts to search for Prime Bread ingredients as Winona orders; location, Raitera forest. ** Witnesses a fatally (possibly dead) person being dragged by Smoke. ** Intervenes; fight ensues. ** Manages to incapacitate Smoke, proceeds to drag wounded to a nearby village and leaves. Abilities "''Weapon/s: Itself." Abox's primary weapon is itself, capable of ramming into opponents. A rather hard, blunt object. '''Item Creation Can summon items within itself. * It can release the items on its' top and bottom. * Must open up if using an item; can't use any of them at the same time. * However, it cannot summon just any item. It is limited to one of the following (during a duel): ** Boxing Glove: *** A super hard glove with a spring on the bottom. **** The glove deals low-high damage (along with knockback; low-high dmg = small-large knockback). ***** Low to high damage = normal human force to near car ramming force. **** Acts as a sentient fist, able to swing and pull punches. **** Retracts back into the box quickly. ** Odd Gun: *** A cubical texture-less gun. **** Deals high damage. ***** The feeling of actually being shot by a bullet. **** Will be blown back by the recoil. **** Projectile speed is fast. ** Sound Boxes: *** Small speakers with great sound quality. **** Unable to do any harm (Will easily break if hit). **** Will play any soundclip (Shooting, guy speaking, etc.). **** Could compensate for its' lack of communication. **** Only 5 may exist in one time (Some must be broken for it to resummons). ** F Bomb: *** A cartoonish bomb with an F. **** Deals no damage, however, explodes with a deafening boom. ***** Acts as a smoke bomb. Square Aper "Expels a dark malicious mist violently upon activation. In this form, it will mimic the assailant's moves." Acting as a second form, it does not act as a "true form", as it is the box, not something that resides in one. Seeing itself no different, there is great difference between the first and second form. Though this second form may resemble a blob like creature, the exact composition of this form is unknown; neither gas, liquid or solid. However, it allows for itself to shape itself and "limbs." As well as regenerating lost portions of itself; no finite mass or limited regeneration speed, assumed being near instantaneous. In this form, Item Creation is unavailable. In return, not only is it quick, but it is now capable of mimicking an opponent's attacks and fighting style. Except, instead of just solely mimicking an opponent, it will also do its own attacks. This implies that it adds its own spin on things, non-reliant on the opponent's next moves to respond. In correlation with its silent ego, it will attack attacks spot on to indirectly mock its' opponent. For example, clashing against a sword's blade with the same attack, trajectory, angle and force (if not greater), putting the literal context of "blades clashing." A horrific ability lies within this form, not only capable of remixing and possibly outdoing a duelist's fighting style, but being able to create a completely new ability similar to their own. It takes the properties of one's own unique ability and effectively "remixes" it, either adding, removing, and/or changing the properties of said ability. Current "copied" abilities: Gula Blende "...I'll ...just ...Eat Him." * Obtained by Angelus, the name's literal translation is "Hungry Metal." It has similar properties to metal, except unlike metal, this will corrodes and dissolves anything that comes into contact; not limited to only the physical, but also the gaseous, liquids, etc. Extremely malleable, it is stronger than Sodium Hydroxide. N/A None. N/A None. With all of these advantages, there is also disadvantages as well. Though it is capable of remixing an opponent's abilities, it is limited to creating one ability per duel. It is also limited to three ability slots; if all three are occupied, then it must replace one for the other. This takes into account of whether said opponent even has a special ability to begin with. As this means it will be unable to "copy" an opponent's ability if their ability relies solely on brute strength and speed alone. This ties in with its ability to mimic opponent's attacks as well; just because it can doesn't mean it understands. It is not a polar opposite of the opponent, neither is it a complete duplicate. Physically, it can't outdo people who are exceptionally strong and/or ridiculously fast, in those categories. Ironically enough, it refuses to block any attack in general, simply dodging or attacking attacks in return. This form isn't something it could turn off and on during a duel. Once it activates it, there's no going back until after the fight is finished. Only then will it decide to return to its first form. Pros and Cons Advantages: * A most unorthodox duelist, being a literal box means the hit box is small and difficult (pun not intended). * Relating to unorthodoxy, its fighting style as a box may also throw people off, favoring medium-close range combat. * A literal box, it can't feel pain, nor is it affected by anything an organic and humanoid duelist is usually affected by. ** No fatigue. * It is abnormally tough for a box, capable of taking hits. A miniature tank for physical blunt damage. ** The boxing glove contained within the box is also abnormally tough, able to take just as much. * It can see and predict where projectiles will be; projectile foresight. Ultimate marksman. * Stated before, mischievous in nature, it will trick, deceive, and bait opponents. * Though not immortal, it can't die in a technical sense, being able to resurrect into another cardboard box upon death. ** May regenerate and tend to its box self after a duel is over, not during. Disadvantages: * At the end of the day, it's still a cardboard box. ** Anything that isn't blunt damage, like swords, fire, corrosive substances, etc., will greatly damage it. *** Standard cardboard box weaknesses. ** During Square Aper, it must make into account of its box's condition; may have to dodge more, or less, due to its box being wet and soggy as attacks that normally wouldn't pierce may do so. *** Wounds on the box leak "magic," causing it to slowly die, though it depends on the severity (A nicked corner is nothing compared to half a missing portion). **** Since it can't feel pain, it could possibly never notice. * Regardless of whether or not it has switched from the first form to second form, the box is still its lifeline. Upon destroying the box, this will also kill it. * Again, as it can trick, it could be tricked, unintentionally baiting itself. ** It may also intentionally receive harm to pull off something. * In its box form, it is heavily reliant on its Item Creation. ** Without Odd Gun and Boxing Glove, it is restricted to hopping and shuffling. ** Though the Boxing Glove and Odd Gun are tucked away in the box, one can manage to destroy the Odd Gun if they aim properly. Same could be said for Boxing Glove; just damage it enough and/or cut the spring connecting it. * Odd Gun's recoil can throw off its aim. * With a silent ego comes big sensitivity. Insulting, using slurs, or outright offending it and how it's a box will make it real mad, attacking with more ferocity but being more careless. * As it was and still is a box, so is its behavior and preference overall. Preferring not to move too much from its spot and only moving when it's necessary. ** Can't follow up combos if someone manages to keep distance; will stop pursing if they manage to "outrun" it. ** Annoyed by ranged duelists. * Stated previously, in Square Aper, it may not best someone whose exceptionally strong or fast. ** Couldn't back down from a challenge of strength or speed either at times (ex: a full out barrage attack). * Will never, ever block an opponent's attacks, no matter what it is. Not that it couldn't, it just prefers not to. Trivia * Abox was actually a mistake, confirmed by the creator; the alternative would have been a box headed delivery man. * Despite Square Aper's undetermined and endless mass, the overall mass will most likely be depicted no bigger than an average human, if not, smaller and more petite. ** Regardless of what it says, it can canonically revert back to the first and second form whenever it wishes. That limitation only applies to dueling in general, to avoid overusing, as it can generally be deemed a trump card. * Resurrecting is mostly random in terms of location, though in most cases, it may resurrect in nearby cardboard boxes. * Not mentioned within weaknesses, it is affected by magic sucking and negating abilities. ** Short contact/exposure will make the box "high." ** Long contact/exposure will make it "drunk," further contact will gradually lead it into a coma until contact/exposure is severed. ** Reasons why this isn't mentioned in weaknesses is to avoid the reliance of any anti-magic McGuffin. *** And Abox itself isn't actually magic, just similar. * Before consuming prime bread, it was lead by its desires, being nearly apathetic and capable of killing. ** As it ate prime bread and evolved, it is now more in tune with its feelings, though rather confused and a stranger to them. Now capable of thinking more than just simplistic thoughts. ** Though the form is stated as inconsistent, it apparently takes a more feminine shape after consuming prime bread. *** Reasons for this is due to hanging out with girls mostly, reading abandoned magazines by alleyway streets. Under the assumption it can distract and throw off opponents with the form; a preference. ** It didn't necessarily had to eat prime bread to evolve, any magical element would do. Prime bread is deemed food however. * Currently works for Winona within WOW Bakery as a bread delivery service and occasional bread maker (Bakery located on Aether 2.0). ** Wears small hats with ''':3 '''faces during work (hats differ). * Loves the taste of bread, mostly prime bread. ** Winona currently refuses to give prime bread. *** Speculated to be due to hand splicing incident. **** Still bothers her for prime bread. * Abox's species is mentioned and elaborated within Unknown Book (bottom of the wiki page). ** The creator occasionally updates. Battles vs Winona vs Smoke }} Gallery Abox banner.jpg|Abox's banner Abox Demo redone.jpg|Abox demo (old) Abox Demo redone (Square Aper).jpg|Square Aper (pre-prime bread; old) Capture.PNG|Abox FdVObdc.jpg|Gula Blende Abox new demo.JPG|Abox's items' demonstration (Updated demo) Square Aper.JPG|Abox's Square Aper Demonstration (Updated demo) box comparison.JPG|Abox's size comparison (Both forms/Updated demo) Source http://www.hyunsdojo.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=48&t=17180 http://www.hyunsdojo.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=57&t=17852[[Category:Duelist]] Category:Active Category:Non-human Category:Comics